Evemore suomi
by Venitas Keyblade
Summary: Zoro miettii Sanjia koskevia asioita, matkalla Wa-valtakuntaan. Siinä aikana hän tajuaa, miten tärkeä Sanji on hänelle.
1. Chapter 1

Evemore

Chapter 1: Zoro a memories

Zoro on meditoimassa jossakin Polar Tang, monissa pienistä huoneita. Hän on yrittänyt päästä omaan rauhaan, äänekkäistä Heart- piraateista. Nyt kun Zoro on löytänyt rauhallisen paikan ja alkanut meditoimaan, mutta Zoro ei saa mielenrauhaa ollenkaan.

Se mitä hän kuuli Sanjista on sekoa. Ei kokki voi olla tappajien suvun jäsen, joka on alamaailman kärki nimiä. Vinsmoke. Zoro muistaa kuulleen sen sukunimen palkkiometsästäjän ajaltaan. Kuninkaallinen suku jolla ei ole omaa valtiota. Kieppu on kertonut vain sen, että on syntynyt North blue:lta ja tiesi Norland valehtelija kirjan.

Zoro oli myös kuulut sen, että jos hän ei olisi lähtenyt niin joku olisi menettänyt päänsä. Joku Sanjille tärkeä henkilö ja se olisi varmaan Baratien omistaja Zeff. Zeff oli kasvattanut Sanjia kuin omaa poikaa. Zoro kyllä ymmärsi miksi kokki oli lähtenyt pois, mutta hän ei yhtään tiennyt miksi häntä ottaa päähän.

Zoro oli miettinyt päänsä puhki, mutta hän ei ollut yhtään tiennyt miksi hän on vihainen. Taas alkoi kuulla se musiikki, siis Zoro on kuullut sen jo neljästi. Aikaisemmin se on kuullut hiljemmin, mutta nyt se kuului seinän takaa. Zoro kuunteli hetken sitä. Se oli rakkaus laulu. Siinä mies kertoi, ettei olisi tarvinnut ketään ja siitä miten nainen oli varastanut miehen sydämen. Mies vielä toivoi, että nainen tulisi takaisin.

Kun musiikki loppuu Zoro yrittää uudestaan meditoida mutta Kiepun kasvoit alkaa noista hänen mieleen yhä kirkkaammin ja hänen ääni alkaa myös kuulua. 'Oi Marimo' Zoro ei voi olla hymyilemättä. Sanji seisoi ihan hänen edessä, niin kuin aina Thousand Sunny:nissa. Se että Zoro tiesi että Sanji ei seissyt hänen edessä, mutta illuusio on niin todellinen että Zoro nostaa käden ja yrittää koska kokin kättä. Silloin harha katoaa hänen edestä. Zoro tunsi piston sydämessään ja sitä tunnetta hän ei ole tuntenut sitten kuin...

Zoro tajuaa, että se tunne on suru. Viimeksi kun Zoro oli ollut surullinen. Hän oli ollut yhdeksän vanha ja Kuina oli kuollut. Zoro kääntyy katsomaan valkoistaan katanaa, joka nojaa vastakkaisella seinällä kahden muun. Wadou Ichimonji on katanan nimi. Zoro oli saanut tietää nimen Logue town:nissa. Mutta hän oli pyytänyt Kuinan isältä Koshirolta, että saisi hänen katanan itselleen.

Musiikki alkaa uudestaan tällä kertaa Zoro kuuntelee laulua tarkkaa.

 _ **Mä luulin, että kaiken sain**_

 _ **Ja mistään paitsi jäänyt en**_

 _Zoro muistaa miten tapasi Sanjin ensimmäistä kertaa. Musta puku päälle, sininen kauluspaita se korosti kauniisti hänen meren sinisiä silmiä. Alkoi heti flirttaili Namille ja Usopp tietenkin yritti mahtailla. Kun Usopp yritti käske häntä niin hän näki heti, että Sanji ei ole heikko vaan hän olisi kunnon nakama heidän ryhmään. Myös se että hän käytti jalkojaan ällistytti Zoro._

 _Sitten kuin Don Kriegin alkoi suunnitella hyökätä Baratie ravintolalaivan kimppuun, ja alkoi kääntyä Grand line._

 _"Tää tarkoittaa sitä, että grand line on tosiaan mun määränpääni. Koska se_ _mies_ _on siellä!" Zoro muistaa mitä Sanji sanoi hänelle. "Taidatte olla pöljiä. Tuollaiset kuolee nuorina." "Ihan totta... Mutta kuules.. Ainoa jolla on oikeus nimitellä mua pöljäksi olen mä itse."_

 _Zoro huomasi, että Sanjin oman tahdon keihäs oli katkaistu siksi hän sanoi. "Henkeni laitoin vaakalaudalle jo kun päätin ryhtyä miekkamestariksi."_

 _Cocoyashi- kylässä hän muistaa kun Sanji alkoi potkia häntä kahdesti, paitsi että hänen torjunta ja Sanjin potku osui Usoppiin jota luultiin kuolleen._

 _ **Mä luulin, etten ketään tarvitsisi lain**_

 _ **Mä erehdyin, nään sen**_

 _Zoro oli kyllä yllättynyt, kun näki Sanji potkaisi kivikaton palan halki ja pelasti Luffyn. Kun Arlong heitti Luffyn mereen niin Sanji oli melkein hyppäämässä heti perään pelastamaan. Heti kun Zoro oli voittanut Hatcin niin Kuro-obi oli iskemässä häneen takaa, silloin Sanji pelasti hänet ensimmäisen kerran. Mutta se typerys hyppäsi mereen, yrittää pelastaa Luffyn. Sanjin taistelu tyyli oli kaunista katsella, kun hän käytti pelkästään jalkojaan ja sen jälkeen. Zoro oli nauttinut siitä että haastoi Sanjia joka ainoa päivä._

 _Juuri ennen kuin he pääsivät Grand linelle, niin Sanji ehdotti. "Eiköhän pidetä laivan Grand line kastajaiset!" Samalla kun rahtasi tynnyriä keskelle Merryn kannalle ja laittoi jalkansa tynnyrin päälle. "Löytääkseni All Blue meren.." Sanoi Sanji, Luffy. "Musta tulee merirosvokuningas!" Laittoi myös jalkansa tynnyrin päälle ja minäkin laitoin jalkani tynnyrin. "Ja musta miekkamestari." Nami teki myös samoin kuin me ja sanoi. "Piirtääkseni maailmankartan!" Usopp teki viimeiseksi ja lausui oman unelman. "Ja m-mä tullakseni urheaksi merten soturiksi!" Yhdessä rikoimme tynnyrin ja lähdimme Grand linelle._

 _Lähtiessämme pois Whiskey Peak ja Robin oli tunkeutunut Merrylle, silloin Miss Allsunday nimellä. Zoro huomasi, että Sanji pystyi hyökkäämään naista kohti vaikka osoittamalla pyssyllä. Vaikka se epäonnistui kun Robin käytti omia pirunvoimia ja heitti Sanjin ja Usoppin samalle tasolle missä Luffy, Nami, Vivi ja hän seisoivat jo. Ja tietenkin tuli siitä silmästä se pinkki sydän._

 _ **Ei koskaan häivy kipu tää**_

 _ **Kun silmät suljen, hänet nään**_

 _Little Garden saarella Zoro oli voinut tietenkin metsästää Sanjille lihaa, mutta tietenkin hän oli sanotut. "Selvä on. Tuon jotain, jota et ite pystyis nappaamaan." Ja oli tietenkin suututtanut Sanjin. "SEIS, KURJA!" "Hä!?" "Mitä tuli horistua...!? Luuletko pystyväsi parempaan kuin mä...!?" "Tietty!" "SIIS METSÄSTYSMATSI!" Sanoi Sanji ja tietenkin hän voitti. Hän hymyili riemussaan. Se suututti Zoro ja kieltäytyi hävitä kokille, niin hän alkoi väittää vastaa. Uusi kierros päätyi tasapeliin, mutta nyt hän kaipasi sen kiepun hymyä. Kumma hän oli antanut Sanjin voittaa._

 _Hän osasi myös ällistyttää kun Sanji kaivoi housunsa taskusta Alabastaanin ikitikun. Silloin Zoro suu loksahti ammolleen ja se ilme. Sanji oli niin hölmönnäköinen._

 _Alabastanissa melkein Rain basessa Sanji sanoi. "Voitte kutsua 'prinssiksi'!" Hän tietenkin alkoi ilkkua. "Prinssi." "KERJÄÄTKÖ KUUPPAASI!?" Niin taas hän oli suututtanut kokin._

 _Sitten he olivat jääneet Crocodilen vangiksi niin silloin Sanji tuli pelastamaan heitä. Hänen oli ihan pakko tehdä spagetti tanssi Namille. Hän potki jätti krokotiilejä vastaan ja sai Mr.3 tekemään avaimen heidän selliin._

 _Silloin kun he alkoivat taistella yhdessä billionsia vastaan. Niin he sanoivat yhdessä. "Kaksi sekuntia." Kun heillä oli kiire etsiä pommia._

 _ **Hän salaa hiipi sydämeeni haikeaan**_

 _ **Ja sinne aina jää**_

 _Jayanalla kun Nami löytää 'Norland valehtelijan' kirjan. Niin Sanji alkoi kertoa pikkusen itsestään. "'Norland valehtelija'!? Lueskelin sitä usein pentuna." "Tiedätkö tämän, Sanji? Mutta kirja näkyy olevan North bluelta." Kysyy Nami. "Olenkin lähtöisin juuri sieltä. Enkö ole kertonut?" "Ai, mä kun pidin sua East bluen asukkina." Sanoo Usopp ja samalla Nami komentaa Chopperia. "ÄLÄ MELUA, CHOPPER! MITÄ PELLEILET!?" Ja tietenkin Chopper järkyttyy, kun Nami komensi hänet kaivamaan. Sanji hymyilee ja vastaa Usoppille. "No, vartuin kyllä siellä. Oli miten oli, tarina on kuulu North bluella. Vaikka kyse on sadusta, kerrotaan, että Norland on todella elänyt." Sanji vähätteli itsensä kertomista ja se ihmetytti Zoroa silloin._

 _Davy Back Fight:tissa juuri ennen pallopelin alkua Zoro oli osoittanut, että Sanji on pallomies ja siinä oli taas kieppu suututettu. He tietenkin kinastelivat, edelleen siitä. Miksi Sanjista tuli pallomies. "Hopi, hopi pallomies." "ET KYSYNYT MULTA MITÄÄN! MÄ EN OLE SUOSTUNUT PALLOKSI. En kanna tällaista pöljäkotsaa!" Sanoo Sanji ja tietenkin minä yritän saada hänet lopettamaan valittamisen. "Älä mutise koko ajan! Hei! Sehän sopii sulle!" "TUONKO LUULET TEHOAVAN, RATKIPÖLJÄ!?"_

 _Ensimmäinen erä heidän pelistä ei, oikein onnistunut. vastustajat huijasivat todella näkyväksi. Siinä maassa makaamassa. Zoro kysyy. "...Kokki Hei. Jelppaa kymmenen sekkaa." "...Eiköhän sen verran." Vastaa Sanji. Onneksi he voittivat sen ottelun._

 _Water sevennissä kun Usopp oli lähtenyt ja Robin vangittu. Häntä oltiin viemässä Enies Lobbyyn, Sanji oli onneksi merijunan kyydissä ja hän soitti heille etanafoonilla. Silloin Zoro tunsi oikeasti olevansa huolissaan kokkista. "Voit panna ranttaliksi!" Sanoo Luffy ja Zoro yrittää saada Luffyn päätöksen kumoon. "Älä pölhi, Luffy! Käske sen odottaa meitä! KUULITKO KOKKI!? SIELLÄ ON IKÄVÄÄ SAKKIA, JA..." "Anna olla Zoro!" Sanoo Luffy ja jatkaa. "Mitä itse tekisit? Ei hyödytä estellä." "...Tajuathan sä sentään. Hei, pesuharjapoika! Kannatko huolta musta?" Sanoo Sanji. "NO EN." Sanon tietenkin vastaan. Sanji jatkaa kuitenkin asiaansa. "Mutta sori vaan. Kuultuani mitä Robin on kokenut, vaikka kapteeni käskisi... EN AIO... ...ODOTTAA HETKEÄKÄÄN!" Ja linja katkeaa._

 _Enies Lobbyyssa he alkoivat uuden kinan, kun merivoimat sanoivat. "Se on Olkihatun alaisia, 'Merirosvonmetsästäjä Zoro'!" Sanji ehti sanoa, ennen kuin he alkoivat sen kinan. "Heh heh... Kuulitko? Olet alainen." "...Joten sä olet nimettömänä sitäkin alempana, merirosvo A." Tietenkin Zoron pitikin sanoa sen._

 _Taistellessaan CP9n tyyppejä vastaan, että he saisivat avaimet Robinin kahleisiin ja Usopp oli taas vaikeuksissa susi tyyppiä vastaan. Sanji tuli tietenkin pelastamaan hänet, kun susi kysyi. "KUKA HEMMETTI...!?" Sanji veti syvään henkeen lempi huumettaan ja otti tupakan pois huuliltaan ja sanoi. "Metsästäjä." Zorosta se oli Sanjin tähti hetki._

 _Sanji teki toisen yllätykset juuri, kun he olivat päässeet Going Merryn kyytiin ja yrittivät pakoon kun Sanji kertoi, että hän sulki oikeuden portit. Sanji on todella älykäs, sen on todella myönnettävä. Zoro ei voisi olla onnellisempi sen kaltaisesta nakamasta._

 _ **Nyt hän vaikka luotain lähtee, unohda en milloinkaan**_

 _ **Yhä saman tunnen, rauhan, tuskan, vuokseen ainiaan**_

 _Juuri kun Franky ja Galley-la company oli rakentanut Thousand Sunny. Sanji murjotti vielä omastaan etsintäkuulutuksesta. "Kauanko meinaat surra? Tuo on ekaksi palkkioksi iso." Sanoo Luffy ja Sanji tietenkin rääkyy hänelle. "TURPA UMPEEN! MIKSI VAIN MUT ON PIIRRETTY!? JA TÄMÄKÖ MUKA MÄ!? HÄH!? Sanoo Zoro ja Sanji alkaa puhua jotain outoa kieltä, jota ei ymmärrä kukaan. "Puhu sanoin, ei tuosta tajua." Zoro pyytää._

 _Thriller barkissa Sanji oli aikomassa mennä pelastamaan Namia, Usoppia ja Chopperia. "Helkkari! Se ainakin on selvää, että paikassa on jotain vialla. Neiti ja muut huolettavat...! Hoitakaa te laiva. Käyn saarella pelastamassa ne kolme!" Sanoo Sanji ja juuri kuin hän on hyppäämässä pois laivasta niin, joku tarttui hänen jalkoihin. Sen seurauksena Sanji heilahtaa suoraan Sunnyn kylkeen ja Sanji sanoo. "HÖEEEGH!" "TÄHÄH!? TOSI LAIMEETA!" Sanoo muut miehet laivalla ja vaikka Sanji leijui hetken, sitten hänet heitettiin toiselle puolen Sunnya. Mutta ei mitään Zorolle jäi mieleen ainoastaan mitä Sanji sanoi. "Sanoit että 'höeeegh'." Sanoo Zoro Sanjille ja tietenkin Sanji suuttuu. "TURPA KII! KÄYKÖÖN SULLE SAMOIN!"_

 _Sanji sai nähdä Zoron nolaus hetken, kun Zoro joutui negatiivin kummituksen kohteeksi ja pyysi anteeksi, että oli syntynyt. Zoro vihaa Peronan pirunmarjan kykyä koko sydämeltään, ja vielä joutui olemaan kaksi vuotta samalla saarella harjoittelemassa uutta maailmaan varten. Mutta Zoro ei muista, että Sanji olisi aikaisemmin nauranut kunnolla. Zoro ei voi olla kuulematta Sanjin sanoja, mitä hän sanoi kun he olivat toipunut hyökkäyksestä. "Ha Ha Ha! Kiitos näytöksestä." "KITA KII!" Zoro oli huutanut Sanjille._

 _Kun Sanji oli saanut Luffylta käskyn pelastaa Namin naimisiin menolta ja hyppäsi jostain korkealta. "JEAH! OLEN LEMMEN VIRVATULI! NNNNAMI-NEITIIIIIHH! EN LUOVUTA TEITÄ AVIOON!" Sanji huutaa ja Zoro on huolissaan, kun kokki hyppäsi. "...Se hyppäsi... Eikö me olla aika korkealla!?"_

 _Ollessaan polvillaan Kuman edessä ja sanotut, että Luffysta tulee merirosvokuningas. "...Hetkinen nyt, ryönärääppä." Sanji oli tullut tajuihin ja kuullut mitä Zoro oli sanonut Kumalle. "Mitä ideaa sun on kuolla...!? HUOH... Mihin kadotit tavoitteesi!? ...Ääliö!" Kokki käveli Zoron eteen ja alkoi puhua Kumalle. "...Kuules, korsto...!" "HEI!" "Ota pesuharjasoltun sijaa mun nirrini...! merivoimat suhtautuu vielä meikäläiseen kevyesti, mutta ei kestä kauaa kun sakin hankalin tapaus... on '_ _Mustajalka Sanji.'_ _Siitä anna mennä... phh... Tovereiden edestä kuoleminen ei ole homma eikä mikään...! Kun lähtee, se on syytä tehdä tyylillä...!" Zoro tajusi nyt vasta mitä Sanji sanoi, silloin että hän vaarallista sukua. Mutta olisiko hänet tapettu vain jätetty henkiin ja viety jo silloin hänen oikean perheen luokse. Zoro ei tiedä ja tämä on spekulointia. "...Sanotko muille, että terve sitten... ja sori kun saavat etsiä uuden kokin...!" Zoro jo tunsi inhottavan piston sydämestään, kun kieppu sanoi jäähyväispuheensa hänelle. Silloin Zoro piti iskeä miekallaan kokkia kylkeen, että Sanji menettäisin tajun. Mutta kun Sanji katsoi Zoroa niin vihaisena, että katse voisi tappaa. Onneksi kokilta menee taju ja kaatuu hänen viereen._

 _ **Ikuisesti häntä ootan**_

 _ **Aivan niin kuin totta ois**_

 _ **Että hän palaa takaisin ja lähde ei hän enää pois**_

 _Juuri ennen, kuin he pääsivät Sabaodysaaristoon niin he menivät pelastamaan Hachin, Camien pyynnöstä. Mutta Duval näyttää melkein Sanjilta no ainakin etsintä kuulutuksen mukaan. Ja tietenkin Zoro piti sanoa. "Kuin Kaks marjaa." Brook nauroi ihan sikana siinä vieressä. Sanji huutaa Brookille. "SAAT MYÖHEMMIN TURPAASI, BROOK!" Zoro hymyilyttää se kun Sanjille löytyi kaksoisolento._

 _Sabaodysaarella kun Zoro oli aikomassa mennä kävelylle niin Usopp ja Sanji alkoivat huutaa hänelle. "MI-MITÄH!? HEI HALOO...! OLITKO VIELÄ TÄÄLLÄ, ZORO!?" "MINNE OIKEIN MENET, YPÖYKSIN!?" "Hä? Kävelylle, tietty." "LLLOOPEEETAAAH!" "ÄLÄ EDES YRITÄ, EKSYJÄNRYÖNÄ! TÄMÄ ON KOKONAINEN SAARISTO! ME EI EHKÄ LÖYDETÄ SUA ENÄÄ." Sanjin sanat sattuivat enemmän, kuin kenenkään muun miehistön sanat. "MIKSI HITOSSA MÄ EKSYISIN!" Hänen piti huutaa takaisin ja lopuksi Usopp, Sanji päästi hänet kävelylle rauhassa. Mutta sen jälkeen kun he olivat pelastaneet Camien ja päässeet Rayleigh baariin. Sen jälkeen he olivat joutuneet taistelemaan Kizarua vastaan, kunnes Kuma oli lähettänyt heidät kaikki eri paikkoihin ja Luffy oli mennyt pelastamaan isoveljeään Acessiä ja epäonnistunut. Silloin kapteeni oli käskenyt heidät harjoittelemaan kaksi vuotta vahvemmaksi uutta maailmaan varten._

 _ **Mua rakkaus pitää pilkkanaan**_

 _Kun kaksi vuotta oli kulunut ja Zoro oli tullut ensimmäisenä paikalle. Kun hän oli yrittänyt mennä kalaan ja mennyt vahingossa väärään laivaan, kun hän oli halkaissut sen laivan kahtia niin hän näki Sanjin ensimmäiseksi kahden vuoden jälkeen. Voi että! Sanji oli muuttanut tyyliään ja nyt Zoro tiesi miksi hän peitti aina toisen silmänsä kulmakarvojensa takia ne osoitti samaan suuntaan. Ja tietenkin he olivat vetänyt kunnon riidan melkein heti. "Mä... ...Haluan rantaan. Huvittaisi onkia..." "EI KÄY, RYÖNÄRETKU! MINKÄ TAKIA!? MIKSI MUN PITÄISI SUA TOTELLA!?" Sanji räyhää Zorolle. "LUULETKO, ETTÄ MÄ HUVIKSENI SUN KANSSASI KULJEN... OLISIN VAAN RYÖNÄVAIVALLOISTA, JOS PITÄISI TAAS HAKEA TOLLAISTA EKSYILEVÄÄ PESUHARJAPÄÄTÄ YMPÄRI SAARTA...!" "...Hoh hoijaa." "KOHTA ON KAIKKI KOOSSA, JOTEN PÄÄ KIINNI JA SEURAA!" "Älä rehentele ykköselle, seiska." "ÄLÄKÄ SÄ REHENTELE TULOJÄRJESTYKSELLÄ, VAIKKA SATTUIKIN IHME JA OLIT EKANA PAIKALLA!" "Jep, sori vaan. Seiska." "SELVÄN TEKI! FILEERAAN SUT HORNASSA TREENATUILLA JALOILLANI!" "ANTAA TULLA! PUOLITAN SUT!"_

 _Kun heidän piti mennä takaisin laivaan niin Sanji puhui Zorolle kuin tyhmälle. "Katsotaanpa... Sotilaat tulee. Me laiva, pakoon. Tajuatko?" "ÄLÄ PUHU KUIN VÄHÄÄLYISELLE!" Se suututti kun Sanji piti häntä tyhmänä. Oikein hän ei osaa suunnistaa ollenkaan ja hän eksyy todella helposti. Ja on todella itsepäinen kun sille päälle sattuu, oikeastaan vain Sanjin kohdalla ainoastaan. "Ajattelin että tämä sopisi muskeliaivolle..." "OK, viiltelen sua myöhemmin. Mutta eikö tuolla ole kumman meluista?" "Tosiaan... Tuolla paljon ääniä." Tietenkin Luffy siellä riehui._

 _Matkalla Nereidinsaarta Kokki ei enää kestänyt katsoa Namia tai Robinia, kun nenä alkoi vuotamaan verta. Niin paljon että hän joutui oikein tiputukseen ja viisi veripussia Sanjin veriryhmää. Zoroa kauhistui todella mitä on oikein tapahtunut Sanjille ja mikä on tämä horna? Missä Sanji sanoi olevansa ollut?_

 _Taistellessaan Krakenia vastaan niin Kieppu lähti kuplastaan ja on todella nopea, ihan kuin merenväki. Potkutkin ovat vahvistuneet, hän grillasi yhden lonkeron kokonaan 'Diable jambella'. Taistellessaan uusien merenmiespiraattia vastaa niin Sanji osaa nyt lentää yläilmassa._

 _Kun he olivat lähdössä pois Nereidinsaarelta niin merenneidot pyytävät tulemaan toistenkin ja Sanji sanoo. "SATAVARMASTI TULEN! TE OLETTE SYDÄMENI 'ALL BLUE'!" "Halpa unelma sulla." Tietenkin Zoro piti saada kokin huomio sanomalla jotain ironista hänelle ja tietty Sanji suuttui. "HÄÄÄÄH!?_

 _ **En kuriin kohtaloa saa**_

 _Punkhazardissa kun Sanji oli joutunut Namin kehoon ja hän oli lähtenyt etsimään samuraita. Niin hän liukastui juostessaan ja Zoro ehti tarttua häntä kädestä, ennen kuin löi päänsä maahan. Tietenkin Brookin piti sanoa miltä tilanne näytti. "Kuinka romanttista!" Silloin Zoro tajusi ja päästi irti 'Sanjin' kädestä, jolloin 'Sanji' tömähti maahan pepulleen. Zoro alkoi miettiä tilannetta jos ei olisi Brook ollut mukana niin olisiko Zoro silloin jo tajunnut tykkäävänsä Sanjista._

 _Juostessaan liilan väristä kaasua pakoon ja 'Sanji' on jäämässä jälkeen, koska hän on Namin kehossa ja Namilla ei ole 'Sanjin' kestävyyttä. "EN PYSTY, NEIDIN FYSIIKKA EI KESTÄ... RINTAAN... HUAH! PISTÄÄ..." 'Sanji' nostaa käden, mistä kipu tuntuu ja se osuu Namin rintaan. "Rinta." JA puristaa sitä. Heti löytyy puhtia juosta lohari kiinni. "ÄLÄ SIINÄ KEKSI HUPAISIA VOIMANLÄHTEITÄ. KOLLO!" Zoro huutaa 'Sanjille' kun käyttää irstaustaan voiman lähteennä. "Lohhari on kiinni! Sain sen!" Hän huutaa._

 _Tehtaan sisällä, kun heidän piti pelastaa lapset ja napata Caesar. Niin Sanji johtaa merivoimien G5 ryhmää. "RYNNÄKKÖÖÖÖN!" "MITÄ VARTEN SÄ OLET JOHDOSSA!?" Sanji tekee taas uuden yllätyksen, Zoro ei kohta ymmärrä miten niitä riittää. Paitsi Sanji, että alkaa irvistellä hänelle ja saa vielä jopa G5 tyypitkin. Zoro sanoo Sanjille, että Nami ja Robin meni edeltä._

 _ **Ja siitä, mitä pois mä päästin karkaamaan**_

 _ **Nyt kaikki muistuttaa**_

 _ **Ja hän vaikka luotain lähtee, muistonsa vain kirkastuu**_

 _ **Ajan mittaan kasvaa, voimistuu ja peittää kaiken muun**_

 _Zoro harmittaa kun hän keskittyi Dressrosalla siihen, kun 'keiju' varasti hänen miekkansa ja Sanji seurasi häntä varmistaakseen, että hän eksyisi. Mutta kun Sanji jää katselemaan jotain naista niin se oli viimeinen kerta kun Zoro näki Sanjin kunnossa._

 _ **Ikuisesti häntä ootan**_

 _ **Rinnassani toivo tuo, että hän palaa takaisin**_

 _ **Ja ehkä kanssaan sittenkin saan kaiken mistä paitsi jäin**_

 _ **Ja hän viimein jää mun luo**_

Laulu loppuu Zoro ei voi lopettaa itkemistä. Se että Sanji oli varastanut hänen sydämen ja sitten lähtenyt jotain taas naista tapaamaan. Hän toivoo todella, että Luffy, Nami, Chopper ja Brook saa todella Sanjin takaisin Vinsmokeilta ja saa annettua myös Big Mamalle turpaan. Zoro nostaa katseensa ja katsoo Wadoa. "Kuina ole kiltti ja anna Luffyn onnistua saada Sanji takaisin luokseni niin, että voin sanoa hänelle. 'Rakastan sinua.' Siis kiltti Kuina anna Sanjin tulla takaisin." Kun Zoro rukoilee, että Kuinalta. Hän ei huomaa, että Robin oli alkanut etsiä häntä ja kuullut hänen puhuvan Wadolle. Robin hymyilee lempeästi ja toivoo todella Luffyn onnistuvan saada Sanji takaisin. Hän oli huomannut heti, että kokki ja miekkamies tykkäsivät toisistaan enemmän kuin nakama tasolla. Ja nyt vasta Zoro huomasi, rakastavan Sanjia. Robin toivoo myös Sanjin tajuavan vielä itsenkin rakastavan Zoroakin paljon. "Luffy ole kiltti ja tuo Sanji takaisin Zorolle." Robin kuiskaa toiveensa tyhjään käytävään ja kuuntelee Zoron itkua. Hän ei ole koskaan nähnyt häntä itkevän koko aikana, kun hän liittyi Olkihattuihin. Zoro ei näytä kauheasti tunteitaan, kun hänen pitää suurin osin huolehtia heistä. Kun Luffy on kuin viisi vuotta vanha, no ainakin mieleltään ja joskus hän osaa olla aikuinen.

"Robin." Robin kääntää päänsä ääntä kohti ja huomaa, että Franky kävelee hän kohti. "Franky." Robin kuiskaa ja juuri ennen kuin Franky ehti sanoa enempään, kun Robin käyttää pirunmarja voimiaan ja sulkee Frankyn suun. Kädellään joka kasvoi Frankyn olalta. "Zoro itkee." Robin kuiskaa, Franky nyökkää. Hän ottaa käden pois hänen suun edestä ja Franky kysyy. "Miksi Zoro-bro itkee?" "Miekkamies on tajunnut rakastavansa kokkiamme." Franky leuka loksahtaa auki, kuullessaan mitä Robin sanoo. "Siis hän on rakastunut? Sanji-brohon? Milloin?" Franky alkaa kysellä, sillä hän luuli aina että he eivät tykänneet toisistaan ollenkaan. "Luulen että jossain East bluelta aina uuteen maailman väliseltä ajalta, mutta nyt hän on tajunnut itse että on rakastunut Sanjiin." Sanoo Robin.

"Oi! Robin! Franky!"

Molemmat kääntyvät ääntä kohti ja huomaavat Usoppin kävelevän heitä kohti. "Joko Löy..." Usoppin lause katkeaa, kun Robin käyttää uudestaan voimiaan sulkeakseen Usoppin suun. He olivat hetken hiljaa, odottaen kuuliko Zoro heidät. Mutta hän itkee vielä. Franky ja Robin huokaisee helpotuksesta ja alkavat yhdessä kertomaan Usoppille mikä on tilanne. "Zoro itkee, koska hän on tajunnut rakastuneen Sanjiin. Mutta me ei olla nähty tai kuultu hänen itkevän ollenkaan meidän liittymisen jälkeen ja me ei tiedetä mitä tehdä." Usopp näyttää siltä, kuin tietäisi jotain. Niin Robin ottaa käden pois Usoppin suulta ja antaa hänen sanoa asiansa. "Taasko ja RAKASTUNUT..." Usopp lyö omat kädet suunsa eteen. Hän alkaa kuiskata. "Rakastunut Sanjiin. Milloin?" "Jossain East bluelta aina uuden maailman matkan aikana ja miten niin taas?" Kysyy Robin ja katsoo Usoppia. Usopp huokaisee ja alkaa kertoa miksi Zoro itkee hänen mielestä taas. "Se oli silloin juuri kun olimme menneet Baratie ravintolaan etsimään kokkia meidän ryhmään. Sinne hyökkäsi toinen piraatti ryhmä jonka Luffy voitti, mutta sinne ilmesty myös kaapparilordi Haukansilmä." Robin ja Franky yllättyivät kuullessaan, että kaapparilordi oli ilmestynyt East bluelle. "Zoro haastoi hänet kaksintaisteluun ja hävisi. Silloin näin Zoron itkevän ensimmäisen kerran ja silloin hän lupasi Luffylle ettei hän häviä enää ikinä." Robin ja Franky ymmärtävät nyt miksi Zoro ei itkenyt silloin kun Merry poltettiin poroksi.

"Mutta..."

Franky ja Robin kääntyvät katsomaan heidän tarkka-ampujaan. He huomaavat hänen olevan ihmeissään. "Mikä on Usopp-bro?" Kysyy Franky ja Usopp katsoo molempia. "En ole huomannut että he olisivat alkaneet tykätä toisistaan, vaikka olen ollut ihan alusta asti mukana." Sanoo Usopp ja se on todella totta, koska hän oli kotoisin East bluelta kotoisin.

Silloin he kuulevat Zoron sanovat. "Sanji ole kiltti tule takaisin."

Jatkuu

* * *

Hei vaan tämä on minun ensimmäinen fanfictioni. Toivottavasti tykkäätte. Tähän tulee vielä kaksi lukua, toinen on Sanjin näkökulmasta.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sanji remember

 **#Spoileri vaara!# Jos et ole lukenut one piecea englanniksi. Niin älä lue. Tämä on luvuista 854- 856 kohdista ja animesta jaksoista 821 eteen päin.**

Sanji istuu käytävällä miettien samalla mitä tekisi, mutta hän tietää, että on loukannut Nami-swan ja Luffya. Yrittäen suojella heitä oikealta perheeltään ja samalla suojella Zefftia ja Baratien ravintolan muita kokkeja, ettei heitä tapettaisi hänen takiaan. Mutta nyt hän on saanut tietää, että hänet ja muut Vinsmoke tapettaisiin häissä kuitenkin. Vain sen takia, että Big Mama saisi Germa 66 klooni armeijan haltuunsa. Hän vetää syvää henkeen savua ja puhaltaa ulos. Reiju oli käskenyt hänen palata takaisin olkihattuihin, mutta se ei olisi helppoa.

Sanji kuulee musiikkia. Hän ei ole kuullut tätä laulua ollenkaan aikaisemmin. Siinä kuuntelemassa hän tajuaa siitä, että mies on päästänyt naisen menemään ja toivoo hänen tulevan takaisin. Kun laulu loppuu ja Sanji avaa silmänsä. Niin hän näkee Zoron seisovan hänen edessään. "Oi Marimo. Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Sanji sanoo ja yrittää koskettaa Zoroa, mutta hän katoaa hänen edestään.

Siinä käsi ojossa hän tuijottaa tyhjää käytävää ja tajuaa nähneen harhakuvan. Mutta miksi juuri Zorosta? Miksi juuri Marimosta hänen piti nähdä harhan. Laulu alkaa uudestaan soida ja muistot alkavat virrata Sanjin päänsä sisällä.

 _ **Mä luulin, että kaiken sain**_

 _ **Ja mistään paitsi jäänyt en**_

 _Sanji muistaa miten tapasi Zoron. Luffy oli juuri ryhtynyt apupojaksi Baratielle ja alkanut elämöidä ruokasalissa. Kun hänen olisi pitänyt ottaa tilauksia vastaan. Hän katsoo siihen suuntaan ja huomaa pöydässä istuvan kolme ihmistä. Yhden punapäisen naisen ja kaksi miestä. Toisella on musta kihara tukka ja pitkä nenä. Toiselle on VIHRÄ värinen tukka, onko se oikea väri. Sanji oli alkanut hymyillä, kun oli nähnyt, Luffyn laittavan räkäpallon Zoron lasiin ja Zoro oli huomannut sen. Ja pisti Luffyn juomaan sen._

 _Kun Don Krieg oli hyökännyt Baratie, niin oli ilmestynyt yksi kaapparilordi. Mihawk Haukansilmä. Zoro haastoi hänet kaksin taisteluun ja hävisi sen, ennen kuin haukansilmä ehti löydä miekallaan Zoroa selkään. Niin Zoro kääntyi ympäri ja sanoi. "Haava selässä... ...On miekkamiehelle häpeäksi." Sen jälkeen haukansilmä leikkasi miekallaan vasemman olasta oikeaan lantioon._

 _Sanji muistaa mitä aikaisemmin mitä Zoro oli sanonut hänelle, kun he odottivat hyökkäystä ja he olivat puhuneet Grand line:nista. Sanji muistaa ihan hyvin mitä ajatteli silloin Zorosta. 'Sekopää..! Maailman parasta vastaan tulos on ennalta selvä...! Mikset mieluummin luopunut tavoitteestasi!? Sanji oli alkanut huutaa Zorolle. "MITÄ VAIKEAA SIINÄ MUKA ON!? TAVOITTEIDEN HYLKÄÄMISESSÄ!" Samalla kun Zoro kaatui mereen._

 _Kun Zoro oli nostettu merestä pienempään laivan kannelle, mutta hänellä oli taju kankaalla. Sitten alkoi, näkyy miekan nousevan ylös ja Zoro alkoi puhua. "Lu... Luffy...? K-kuuletko... Sä...?" "Joo!" Siinä odottaen kuulemaan mitä Zoro sanoisi Luffylle. Sanji oli huolissaan odottaen mitä Zoro sanoisi. "En kai mä vaan... ...Säikäyttänyt sua...? Pitäähän olla ainakin miekkamestari... ...Että kelpaa merirosvokuninkaan sakkiin...! GHARH!" "Aniki!" "Aniki! Älkää puhuko!" "MÄ EN ENÄÄ! ENÄÄ KERTAAKAAN HÄVIÄ! TÄSTÄ HETKESTÄ SIIHEN SAAKKA KUN VOITAN TON... ... MÄ EN ENÄÄ... ...KERTAAKAAN HÄVIÄ! ONKS VALITTAMISTA, MERIROSVOKUNINGAS!?"_

 _Arlong parkissa, kun he olivat taistellessaan mustekalaa ja jotain rauskun tapaista olentoa vastaan. Heidän piti voittaa nopeasti, että he voisivat pelastaa Luffyn hukkumasta. Mutta kun Zoro oli taistelemassa mustekalaa vastaan, niin hänen haavat alkoivat varmaan vaivata. Sanji vilkuili koko aika, miten Zoro pärjää, kunnes sai iskun ja lensi muurin läpi ulos Arlong parkista._

 _Kun Zoro oli voittanut mustekalan, niin hän oli yrittämässä mennä mereen pelastamaan Luffy. Onneksi Sanji pysäytti Zoron. "Hei, anna olla! Kuolet jos menet uimaan tuossa kunnossa!" "Pää kiinni! Se ei kestä enää kauaa! En ehdi katsella sun matsias!" "Tiedän kyllä! Tajuan ettei ole aikaa. Siitä huolimatta pysäytin sut. Pysy vaan hiljaa, Ryönä!" Sitten Sanji hyppäsi mereen pelastamaan Luffya. Sanji hymyilee pikkuisen muistaen Marimon hölmön ilmeen._

 _ **Mä luulin, etten ketään tarvitsisi lain**_

 _ **Mä erehdyin, nään sen**_

 _Logue town, kun hän ja Zoro olivat menneet pelastamaan Luffya. Omalta teloitukseltaan, kunnes salama iski juuri Buggy miekkaan ja koko mestauslava hajosi tuhannen päreeksi. Olkihattu leijaili alas maahan, josta Luffy nosti ylös ja laittoi sen päähänsä. "Na ha ha! Elän sittenkin. Kivempi näin." Nauraen Luffy sanoi, vaikka kaikki aukiolla olijat olivat kyllä järkyttyneitä. Sanji oli ihan pakko kysyä Zorolta. "Kuule, uskotko sä jumalaan?" "Älä höpise. Häivytään täältä. Lisää harmeja tulossa..." Niin Zoro vastasi Sanjille. Sanji muistaa niin ainakin menneen._

 _Kun he olivat juoksemassa pakoon, niin vastaan tuli kaunis miekkanainen. Zoro tietenkin hyökkäsi häntä vastaan ja Zoro sanoi. "Menkää edeltä." Zoro jatkoi hyökkäystään neitoa kohtaan ja suututti Sanjia. "RYÖNÄ! LYÖT NEITOA..." Niin hän ainakin huusi Zorolle, kun Luffy veti häntä perässä._

 _Grand Lineille päästyään ja kyytiin otettu mr.9 ja ihana miss wednesday, kun Nami-san oli vähän hukannut heidät. Niin he joutuivat kääntymään takaisin ja joutuivat kokemaan Grand line hullun sää ilmiöt. Sen aikana Zoro oli nukkunut ilman mitään huolen häivää ja sitten kun oli hän herännyt, niin kaikki muut olivat ihan puhki. Hä oli sanonut. "Älkää nyt veltostuko vaikka sää on hyvä." Sanji ei ollut tiennyt Zoron olevan syvä nukkuja._

 _Little Garden saarella Sanji ajatteli vain, että Zoro olisi metsästänyt heille kaikilla ruokaa, mutta hänen piti alkaa sano häntä heikoksi, vaikka hän ei ole heikko. Niin hän oli ehdottanut metsästys kilpailun ja hän oli kyllä voittanut ensimmäisellä kerralla, mutta Marimo oli alkanut väittää vastaa._

 _Kun he olivat lähteneet saarelta. Ja Nami-swan oli yrittänyt ommella Zoron jalkojen haavat umpeen, mutta Marimo oli alkanut rimpuilla vastaan. Nami oli kysynyt osasiko Usopp ommella ja hän oli sanotun, ettei osannut. Luffy ei tietenkään osannut, kun hän oli sanonut Arlong parkissa mitä ei osannut ja mitä osasi. Joten arpa oli osunut häneen. Sanji oli pyytänyt kaikki poistumaan keittiöstä ja alkanut tehdä Pattyn alkoholi sekoituksen. Se veisi Sanjilta tajun, mutta se varmaan turruttaa miekkamiehen. Kun sekoitus oli valmis, niin hän ojensi juoman Zorolle ja käski juoda viimeiseen pisaraan asti. Sillä aikaa, kun he odottivat juoman vaikuttavan, niin Sanji piti neulaa kynttilän tulessa, että saisi steriloitua neulan. Niin ei haava tulehtuisi. Sanji menee polvilleen Zoron eteen ja kaataa alkoholia Zoron oikean jalan haavaan. "Aaaagghh!" Zoro huutaa, mutta Sanji ei välitä siitä vaan aloittaa ompelemaan haavaa umpeen. "Pirun kokki!" Zoro huutaa, mutta hän ei pysty liikuttamaan käsiään. "Siitä litkun reseptin opettelu olikin hyötyä, sittenkin." Sanji sanoo enemmäkseen itsekseen, kuin Zorolle. Siinä tikkejä laittaessa Sanji tuntee Zoron katseen tuijottavan häntä niin hän nostaa katseensa ja sanoo. "Mitä!" Zoro tuijottaa vielä hetken häntä, sitten sanoo. "Mitä se litku oli?" "Pattyn erikoissekoitus siihen kuuluu voimakkaiden alkoholien sekoitus ja pikkusin sitruunaa. Miksi kysyt?" Kysyy Sanji. Hän luuli Zoron olevan perseestä. "No kun en pysty liikkumaan yhtään ja pää tuntuu sumealta." Sanoo Zoro, Sanji tuijottaa nyt Zoroa, hän ei ole nähnyt miekkamiestä kännissä vielä, vaikka hän juo todella voimakkaita juomia. Zoro huomaa Sanjin tuijottavan häntä ja sanoo. "Mitä!" "Ei mitään." Sanoo Sanji ja ompelee haavan umpeen. Kun Sanji siirtyi Zoron toisen jalan ompeluun, niin hän ei huomaa, kun Zoro saa liikutettua kättään ja siirtää hänen hiukset vasemman silmän päältä. "Vain tuon takia peität toisen silmäsi." Sanoo Zoro ja hymyilee, mutta Sanji luulee hänen pilkkaavan häntä. "Senkin paskiainen!" Hän huutaa ja lämäyttää Zoron käden pois kasvojensa luota. Mutta Zoro napaa Sanjia leuasta ja pakottaa hänen katsomaan häntä. "Sanji." Sanji lopettaa heti vastustamisen, kun kuulee Zoron käyttävän hänen nimeä. "Sanji. Sinulla on todella kauniit silmät. Miksi sinä peität toisen vain kiepunkulmakarvan takia." Sanji ei osannut vastata Zoron kysymykseen, hän on pitänyt tätä hius tyyliä jo mitkään. "En osaa sanoa." Sanji vastaa Zoron kysymykselle ja jatkaa jalan ompelua. Kun Sanji saa hoidettua Zoron jalan valmiiksi, niin hän alkaa pakata lääketarvikkeet ensiapulaatikkoon. "Sanji." Sanji kääntyy katsomaan miekkamiestä ja huomaa hänen yrittävän nousta seisomaan, mutta Sanji ehtii estää sen. "Typerä Marimo! Et pysty kävelemään, ennen huomista. Tule voit nukkua täällä keittiössä." Sanji sanoo ja alkaa kuljettaa Zoroa pienelle vuoteelle, jonka Usopp on onneksi kasannut jo valmiiksi. Kun Zoro makaa vuoteessa ja nukahtanut heti, kun pää osui tyynny. Sanji katselee hetken Zoroa ja lähtee myös nukkumaan, mutta seuraavana aamuna Zoro ei muista yhtään mitään. Ei kutsumista Sanjiksi, ei silmien kehumista tai hänen kieppukulmakarvoja._

 _ **Ei koskaan häivy kipu tää**_

 _ **Kun silmät suljen, hänet nään**_

 _Going Merryllä, kun homppeli oli käynyt heidän laivassa, niin heidän piti varmistaa heidän kaikkien aitous, ettei vihollinen huijaisi heitä. Kun he olivat sitoneet liinat, jotka peittivät merkit, niin Luffy sanoi. "Nonnih! Kävi jatkossa mitä vain, tästä merkistä..." Käsi nyrkissä ja ojennettu suoraan eteenpäin ja he seisoivat ringissä. "...Tunnistetaan toverit!" Kun Luffy oli sanonut, Sanji tunsi olevansa saanut todelliset ystäviä. Myös Zorosta ja oli hänen idea ihan hyvä._

 _Alabastanissa kun Sanji ja Chopper olivat hoitaneet ruoka ja vaate ostokset. Nami ja Vivi olivat saaneet tanssitytön vaatteen, Kun Zoro ja Usopp näyttivät ihan. "... Kun taas te kaksi... Naamioituinakin näytätte... ...Parhaimmillaan maatierosvoilta." Sanoo Sanji ja Zoro vastaa takaisin. "Ja säkö muka et?"_

 _Kun Luffy oli päättänyt, että hänen pitää rökittää Crocodile. Vivi oli näyttänyt kartassa missä on Rainbase, kun heidän piti lähteä liikkeelle, niin Zoro oli alkanut kävellä väärään suuntaan. "Selvä, selvä. Mennään on kiire." "Pohjoinen on täällä päin." Sanji sanoi Zorolle. Kävellessään kohti Rainbaseissiä Sanji kuuntelee Zoron ja Chopperin keskustelua. "Etkö meinaa lyyhistyä tänään?" "En, aion tsempata kunnolla." Se hymyilytti Sanjia silloin._

 _Matkalla kohti Alubarnaa. Ravun selässä Zoro treenaa, Usopp kertoo valheitaan Chopperille ja Sanji polttaa tupakkaa. Nami sanoo Zorolle. "Sinähän vain hukkaat tuossa voimia, Zoro." "PÄÄ KII!" Zoro sanonut Namille ja Sanji sanoo. "Ei noista kannata välittää... Niiden täytyy saada tehdä jotain. Kaikilla on hermot pinnassa... Etenkin muskelimäntillä, joka on itsekin maistanut kaapparilordien voimaa..!" Zoro vastaa takaisin Sanjille ja siitä tulee tietenkin riita. "Sano vaan suoraan, jos on jotain asiaa." "Sanonpa sitten: Sä pelkäät, että Luffy voi hävitä." "...Mäkö pelkään!? ...Mokoma NÄTTIKULMAKARVA." "ARH! ...! Käyt hermoille ja pahasti, TISKIHARJAKUONTALO!" "MITÄH!?" Sitten yhteen ääneen, kunnes Nami lopettaa heidän typerän riidan. "RIITAAKO HAASTA..." Eli nyrkillä päähän. "Lopettakaa hölmöily!"_

 _ **Hän salaa hiipi sydämeeni haikeaan**_

 _ **Ja sinne aina jää**_

Laulu katkeaa kesken. Hän alkaa kaivella koriaan ja muistaa ruoan jonka hän oli valmistanut Puddingille. Mutta hän oli tehnyt omien nakamoiden lempiruoat, kuin tehnyt jotain uutta. Ja alkaa yrittää hokea itselleen unohtamaan heidät ja ehdottavasti Zoron.

Siinä miettien hän ei huomaa ollenkaan yhtä Big Maman kätyristä, jolla on ihme naama lappu ja virnuilee sen alta. Kun Sanji kuulee. "Oh! Ruokaa!" Niin hän nostaa päänsä ulos ja huomaa hänet. Mutta katse kohdistuu mitä hän pitää kädessään. Se on liha, joka on luun ympärillä. Hän alkaa kuulla Luffyn sanat, että jos ei palaisi niin Luffy aikoi kuolla nälkään.

"NÄPIT IRTI! SE LIHA..."

Hän potkaisee vihollista ja sanoo asiansa loppuun. "...EI OLE SINULLE!" Liha lentää ilmassa ja Sanji nappaa sen ilmasta ja alkaa tajuta mitä tuli tehtyä. Hän pistää lihan takaisin koriin ja ottaa sen mukaansa. Sanji alkaa juosta Luffyn luokse. Samalla Zoro alkaa nousta uudestaan mieleen paljon voimakkaana, kuin aikaisemmin ja samalla aikaa laulu jatkuu.

 _ **Nyt hän vaikka luotain lähtee, unohda en milloinkaan**_

 _Kun pommi oli löydetty ja Sanji oli kiivennyt puoliväliin kellotorniin. Ikkunasta katsellessa alas ja tiedusteli mikä on tilanne. Usopp huutaa Sanjille. "Huipulla! Kiipeä sinne ja vedä..." Mutta hänen lause jää kesken ja katsoo Sanjia yläpuolelle. Sanji katsoo myös ylös ja huomaa Marimon olevan hänen yläpuolella. "HÄ?" "Tere! Teitä saikin etsiä!" "SÄKIN, ZORO!?" "Mitä te siellä?" "SAMAT SANAT!" "Merivoimien jätkät sanoi, että pohjoiseen. joten kiipesin..." "'POHJOINEN' JA 'YLÖS' ON KUULE ERI ASIA!" Siinä kuuntelemassa Zoron ja Usoppin huutelua toisilleen. Ihmetteli miten oikein, Zoro oli pärjännyt yksin ilmain, että joku olisi näyttänyt hänelle oikean suuntaan._

 _Vivi ollessaan huipulla kellotornissa. Zoro tippui Sanji viereen ja hän sanoo Zorolle. "...Ai, sä elät vielä." "...E! Entä tykki!?" Siinä katsellessa kellotorniin odottaen rähjätkääkö pommi vai onnistuiko Vivi estämään sen. Onneksi pommi saatiin estettyä ja sota lopetettua._

 _Kun he olivat lähteneet Alabastanista ja he muut alkoivat ikävöidä Viviä. Zoro sanonut. "Lopettakaa jo! Jos otti noin koville, olisitte tuoneet sen, vaikka väkisin." Sanji muistaa miten hän, Chopper ja Nami nimitteli Zoroa, kun taas Luffy sanoi ihan jotain muuta ja Usopp yritti saada häntä nimittelemaan. "Mikä hirviö..." "Iljetys..." "Pesuharja..." "Kolmimiekka..." "Luffy hei! Se ole loukkaus." "Nelimiekka..." "Älä lisää! Ajattele hapansilakkaa. Sen sanominen mädäksi ei..." Zoro jätti heidät rauhaan ja sanoi. "Selvä, selvä. Itkekää ihan rauhassa."_

 _Matkalla kohti taivassaarta, he näkevät portin jossa lukee Heaven's Gate. Usopp sanoo. "Ei ihan kuin oltaisiin kuolemassa..." Zoro yritti olla vitsikäs ja sanoi. "...Tosiaan, ehkä me ollaan jo kuolleita." "Niinpä! Se selittäisi kaikenlaista." Sanji muistaa sanoneen ja sen jälkeen Chopper oli huutanut. "KUOLTIINKO ME!?"_

 _ **Yhä saman tunnen, rauhan, tuskan, vuokseen ainiaan**_

 _Luffy, Chopper ja Usopp olivat juosseet taivassaaren rantaan. He käyttäytyivät kuin pikku lapset. Se hetki taisi olla hänen ja Zoro normaali keskustelu. "...Mutta maisema on kyllä aika hurja... Ihan kuin unesta..." sanoo Zoro. "Toisiaan... Voi noita, riehaantuivat kuin lapset... ha ha.." Sanji muistaa miten hän itsekin innostui ja kuuli mitä Zoro sanoi hänestä. "Paraskin puhuja."_

 _Kun Luffy kokeili aallokkia ja lensi kuin leppä keihäs. Zoro ja Sanji miettivät kelluuko Luffy Taivasmeressä. "...Muuten, miten tuolle käynee täällä..." Sanoi Sanji ja Zoro sanoi. "Niinpä. ehkä se kelluu, kun on eri meri." "Upposi." "Niin kävi." He molemmat menivät pelastamaan Luffy. Sen jälkeen alkoivat uudelleen riitelemään. "SE OLI TIPPUA ALAS SAAKKA, HEI!" Sanji huutaa Zorolle ja hän huutaa takaisin. "SUN ÄLYVAPAAT PUHEESI HIDASTIVAT!"_

 _Kun he olivat taas yhdessä koko porukka ja he olivat leiriytyä lähelle uhri alttaria. Chopper ja Zoro olivat tuoneet lisää muonaa. "Pähkinöitä, aloen lehtiä, banaaneja ja valkosipulia." Sanoi Chopper. "Rottia ja sammakoita." Sanoi Zoro ja Sanji vastasi. "Ok, viskatkaa pataan." Kun Nami alkoi puuttua asiaan, kun halua syödä rottia ja sammakoita. Nami antoi asian olla niin Sanji komentaa Zoroa auttamaa häntä. "Zoro! Älä velttoile vaan tule auttamaan!" Zoro pitää kahden miekan päällä isoa kuumaa kiveä. "Kuule, mun miekkani ei ole tällaista varten..." Zoro valittaa Sanjille ja Sanji ärähtää hänelle. "Pää kiinni ja toimi. Jos uhmaa kokkia, kuolee nälkään." Zoro tiputtaa kiven ruoan joukkoon, että se valmistuisi valmiiksi._

 _Kun Luffy oli voittanut Ener ja soittanut kultaista kelloa. Zoro pyysi Chopperia hoitamaan gerilla miestä. Sanji sanoi. "Hei, sehän on gerilla. Ei kuulu meille." "Jep... En mäkään sen enempää tiedä, mutta silti... Se vaikutti olevan... ...Toisissaan asiansa kanssa." Sanoi Zoro. Sanji ihmetteli miksi ja kysyi. "Mitä sä nyt? Myötätuntoako?" "Jaa-a..." Sanji ei saanut koskaan kunnollista vastausta Zorolta._

 _ **Ikuisesti häntä ootan**_

 _Robinia odotellessaan Zoro sanoi. "Mikä pakko sitä naista on odottaa? Mä menen edeltä alukselle!" Mutta Usopp, Luffy, Chopper ja Sanji alkoivat haukkua Zoroa. "PÖLJÄ! ET MENE!" "PÖLJÄ!" "PÖLJÄ PESUHARJA!" "PESUHARJAPÖLJÄ!" Zoro poltti heti päreet ja alkoi suuri ryhmä tappelu. Paitsi Chopper ja Usopp oli heti kerta tyrmäys._

 _He olivat palaamassa takaisin omalle merelleen. "Hööh... Joko me mennään alas..." Luffy valitti. Sanji katsoo Zoroa ja sanoo. "Kun hetki on käsillä, tuntuu jotenkin haikealta..." "Jätetään hyvästit tälle valkoiselle merelle." Zoro vastaa. "Oli lystiä, vaikka pelottikin..." Sanoo Chopper._

 _Kun Fox-piraatit kertoivat heille, että heidän kapteenia oltiin parhaillaan haastamassa Davy Back Fight:iin. Zoro oli ihmetellyt mikä on Davy Back Fight on? "Haastaa...? Turhaa vetkutusta. Sanoin jo, että käykää päälle vaan!" "Etkö tiedä...? Ei ole kyse ole tappelusta. Davy Back Fight on piraattien_ peli _." Sanji oli sanonut, mutta Robin oli selittänyt paremmin heille. Mikä se on. Nami~swan oli yrittänyt saada heidät menemään Luffyn perään, ettei he joutuisivat pelaamaan. Sanji oli kertonut, miten meren laki menee, kun Zeff oli opettanut hänen tietämään niin piraattien, kuin tavallisten merimiehin säännöt. "Totta puhuvat... Kapteeni päättää tällaiset. Se on merten laki...! Pakeneva häpäisee itsensä koko maailman silmissä." "MITÄ SE MUKA HAITTAA!?" Nami-san oli huutanut ja Zoro oli sanonut mitä mieltä itse oli. "Parempi kuolla kuin elää häpeässä." "Samat sanat." Silloin Sanji oli samaa mieltä Zoron kanssa._

 _He olivat hävinneet ensimmäisen erän ja menettäneet Chopperin. Hän oli alkanut itkemään ja valittamaan, ettei halunnut olla kenenkään muun piraatti ryhmässä, kuin ainoastaan Luffyn. Silloin Zoro oli suuttunut ja pitänyt saarnan Chopperille. "CHOPPER! JO RIITTÄÄ VIKINÄ! TOI ON SÄÄLITTÄVÄÄ! Sä itse kannat vastuun merelle lähdöstäs! Missä heitätkin henkes, vastuu on sulla! Muita on turha syyttää. Haaste on otettu vastaan! Usopp ja muut yrittivät parhaansa. odotatko sä merirosvoilta sääliä!? Jos olet mies...! PIDÄ ULINAT MAHASSA... ...JA SEURAA MATSIA LOPPUUN SAAKKA!" Chopper oli hiljentynyt kuuntelemaan Zoroa ja otti itsestään niskasta kiinni. Hän yritti olla kova Fox-piraattien edessä. Sanji huomasi, että Zoro osaa olla joskus viisas ja neuvoa muita. Vaikka hän on suurin osin kyllä yksi muskeliaivo. He molemmat alkoivat mennä heidän otteluun._

 _ **Aivan niin kuin totta ois**_

 _Juuri ennen heidän ottelua. Zorolta otettiin miekat pois ja Sanji alkoi olla pikkuisen huolissaan. "Kuule... Pärjäätkö sä? Kun miekkamestarilta otetaan miekat..." "Niin mitä?" "... Jäljelle jää pelkkä ruikuli." Sanji oli pakko sanoa jotain pikkusen ilkeätä, kun Zoro oli pistänyt hänet palloksi. Zoro ei todellakaan ole mikään ruipelo, vaan lihaksikas könsikän. Kun he tappelivat ensimmäistä kertaa ilman miekkoja ja se oli kiihottavaa._

 _Matkalla kohti Water seven. Sanji oli antanut Nami~swaanille uudella reseptillä tehtyä ruokaa ja hän oli sanonut sen olevan hyvää. Niin Sanji oli huutanut. "OI ONNEA!" "TURPA RULLALLE, YRITÄN NUKKUA!" Zoro oli huutanut Sanjille ja Sanji oli vastannut hänelle. "Juu, juu. Anteeksi vain, kaktuspoika." "MITÄ TULI SANOTTUA, KIEPPU!?" Silloin Zoro sanoi häntä ensimmäistä kertaa Kiepuksi ja sen jälkeen Zoro on käyttänyt sitä lisäksi, että sanoo häntä Kokiksi. "KIEP... ETTÄ MITÄ!?" "Kieppukulmis." "HÄH!?"_

 _Päästyään Water seveniin, kaikki muut olivat jo lähteneet laivalla, paitsi Sanji ja Zoro. Sanji kysyi Zorolta. "Hei. Hei, Zoro!" "!" "Missä Robin!? En löydä häntä laivalta!" "Nh...? Ai, joo. Se lähti Chopperin kanssa äsken." "MITÄH!?" "Ostoksille, kuulemma." "KAUHEAA... SÄ OLET SIIS AINOANA LAIVALLA! MIKÄAHDISTAVA ILMAPIIRI...!" "Samat Sanat." "Ok! Mäkin lähden hankkimaan ruoka-aineksia! Pidä huolta laivasta, kuuletko?" Mutta Sanji kuulee vain kuorsausta. Hän alkoi miettiä, onko heidän laiva todella turvassa, kun hän nukkuu. "Unessa jo. ...No, olkoon... Hoida homma."_

 _Kun Usopp oli lähtenyt laivalta ja haastanut Luffyn kaksin taisteluun. Sanji ja Zoro alkoivat riitelemään siitä, että Zoro olisi pitänyt vetää niitä kunnolla turpaan. "Nehän tuli päivällä tänne, eikö niin!? Frankyn perhe! MIKSI SÄ ET NUIJINUT NIITÄ KAIKKIA TOIMINTAKYVYTTÖMIKSI!? SILLOIN NE EI OLISI KÄYNEET KIMPPUUN!" "MIKSET SITTENJÄÄNYT TÄNNE SHOPPAILUN SIJASTA JA HOITANU HOMMA ITSE!?" KOKKINA MUN PITÄÄ HANKKIA RUO..." Mutta Nami lopetti heidän riidan komentamalla heitä. "LOPETTAKAA HETI! TÄLLAISENA HETKENÄ...!"_

 _ **Että hän palaa takaisin ja lähde ei hän enää pois**_

 _Enies Lobbyyssa kun Luffy odotti heitä katolla. Zoro teki suora retin katolle tekemällä aukon kattoon ja lennätti Namin ja Chopperin suoraan katolle. Hän kiipesi itse perässä katolle. Sanji kiipesi kyllä portaat ylös ensimmäisenä ja luuli olevan ensimmäinen, ennen Zoroa. "Olen taatusti ensimmäinen...! Anteeksi odotus, Robin-kulta! Olen tullut avuk... HARJIS!" Sanji muistaa miten järkyttävää oli nähdä Marimo ennen häntä._

 _Voitettua suden Sanji juoksee kysymään, voittiko Zoro kirahvin. "PESUHARJA! MISSÄ AVAIN!?"_

 _"Hommasin juuri." Zoro vastasi. Torni on liikkunut aika paljon ja Sanji sanoo. "Ja taas torni on liikkunut... Kestääköhän se!?" "Mitä väliä sillä on? Avaimet ovat nyt kaikki koossa! Enää vauhdilla Robinin luo!" Sanoo Zoro._

 _Ollessaan Merryn kyydissä ja yrittäen suojella laivaa. Samalla yrittäen pakoon myös. Heitä kohti ammuttiin kolme kanuunan kuulaa kohti. Sanji ja Zoro nappasivat Luffysta kiinni. Zoro käsistä, Sanji jaloista. He käyttivät Luffya, kuin isoa kumista lakanaa ja viskoivat kuulat takaisin merivoimia päin. Sitten sen jälkeen he kolme näyttivät käsillään voiton merkin ja Usopp huutaa. "TE PIRUT!" Sanji muistaa, että välillä hän ja Zoro. Joskus he osaavat tehdä yhteistyötä ilman, että heidän tarvitsee sanoa toisilleen._

 _Kun he olivat kaikki taas Water sevenissä ja Luffyn ukki oli tullut yllätyskäynnille. Zoro sanoi, että Luffy juttelee heidän kavereille ulkona. Niin Sanji ei voinut olla kysymättä. "Eikö ne ole sunkin kamujasi?" Zoro vastasi. "Ihan kiva nähdä... Mutta Luffy oli se, joka Cobbyn pelasti._

 _ **Mua rakkaus pitää pilkkanaan**_

 _ **En kuriin kohtaloa saa**_

 _Sanji kertoi, että Usopp harjoitteli takaisin paluu vuorosanoja. Luffy, Chopper ja Nami olivat heti hakemassa hänet takaisin. Mutta Zoro alkoi pitää saarnaa asiasta. "SEIS, JOKA IIKKA! Kukaan ei mene vastaan. KIELLÄN SEN! Sä et missään tapauksessa nöyristele, Luffy. Sen täytyy itse tulla anomaan!" Mutta Nami ja Chopper alkoivat väittää vastaan. "ZOROOOOH!" "Miksi sinä muka..." "TURVAT KIINNI! Mistä hyvänsä Luffyn ja Usoppin riidassa olikaan kyse, kumpi hyvänsä onkaan oikeassa...! Kun mies päättää ryhtyä kaksintaisteluun, lopputulos ratkeaa ainoastaan sen perusteella. Ja se hävisi...! Ja päätti ihan ite häipyä. Pitäkää mielessä! Vaikka onkin tällainen tollo, Luffy on meidän kapteeni. Jos joku ei tiukassa paikassa aio tukea Luffya, sen on parasta poistua joukosta...! Joukko, joka kyseenalaistaa kapteeninsa aseman, HAJOAA VARMASTI! Saat muutoin pelleillä ihan, miten haluut. Mutta tosipaikan tullen mun johtajani saa luvan omata selkärangan! MUUSSA TAPAUKSESSA SEURAAVAKSI HÄIVYN MÄ!" Nami ja muut säikähtivät, kun Zoro sanoi sen viimeisen lauseen. Sanji muistaa sen liiankin hyvin ja nyt kaduttaa, kun ei odottanut heitä Zoossa. Mutta se pelotti myös voiko hän saada myös saman mahdollisuuden, kuin Usopp. Ja saada pyytää anteeksi hänen nakamoiltaan. "MITÄÄÄH!? SITTENHÄN OLEMME TAAS VAIKEUKSISSA!" Nami huudahti ja Zoro jatkoi vielä saarnaansa. "Jos se pöljä haluaa takaisin. HYVÄ NIIN. ...Mutta jos se yrittää mukaan muina miehinä, selvittämättä asiaa... En salli sellaista! Silloin Usopp jätetään tälle saarelle!" "Odota nyt, Zoro! Oli hänessäkin vikaa, mutta voimme nuhdella myöhemmin...!" "ONKO PORUKAN JÄTTÄMINEN NIIN KEVYT JUTTU!?" "...! Ei, mutta..." "Neiti... tällä kertaa, ikävä kyllä, tuo on oikeassa...!" Sanji muistaa sanoneen silloin Namille. "Kaveriin, joka mielijohteesta jättää joukon, ei oo vastakaan luottamista...! Simppeliä... Jos Usopp ilmestyy anteeksi pyytäen, hyvä. Jos taas ei, sille ei ole sijaa täällä. TÄSSÄ EI OO KYSEESSÄ MIKÄÄN PENTUJEN PIRAATTILEIKKI!" Zoro oli silloin oikeassa. Tämä ei ole mikään lasten piraattileikki._

 _Kun he tapasivat, Brookin ensimmäisen kerran ja Luffy oli pyytänyt hänet heidän joukkoon. Zoro oli polttanut hermonsa. "LUFFY HEI! MIKÄ TOI ON!?" Zoro huutaa ja samalla osoittaa sormellaan Brookia kohti. "Lysti, eikö? otin messiin." Luffy sanoo hymyillen ja Zoro huutaa edelleen Luffylle. "JAA OTIT!? EI MUUTEN KÄY!" Sitten Zoro moittii Sanjia ja Namia. "Mitä te oikein touhusitte!? Hommanne oli hillitä sen sekoiluja!" Sanji tunsi pientä häpeää ja sanoi Namin kanssa yhdessä. "Anteeksi..."_

 _Thriller barkissa, kun he olivat etsimässä Nami-swania, Usoppia ja Chopperia. Niin he törmäsivät niihin haamuihin, jotka ilmestyivät Sunnylle. Ne olivat menneet Luffyn ja Frankyn läpi ja nyt he olivat masentuneet. "Olisiko niin, että aaveiden kosketus... ...Vetää mielen maahan?" Sanoo Robin, joka on jo päätellyt mitä ne aaveet olisivat. Mutta eihän niin voi olla ja Sanji sanoo. "Äläs nyt!" "...Pah, surkeeta sakkia. Jos nuo pitäisi mielensä aina vakaana, ei joutuisi minkään kummitusten valtaan!" Sanoo Zoro. Mutta ääni kyllä muuttuu heti kellossa, kun kummitus menee hänen läpi. "Anteeksi, että synnyin tähän maailmaan..." "RIITTÄÄ JO!" Sanji huutaa Zorolle ja hän myöntää Robinille, että hän oli oikeassa. "Taidat olla oikeassa..." Mutta kun Zoro toipui siitä, niin Sanji ei voinut olla nauramatta hänelle, kun mitä ensiksi jämäkän puheen._

 _Kuma oli tehnyt Ursus shockin ja kaikki muut olivat menettäneet tajun, paitsi Zoro, Sanji ja Brook. Zoro oli hyökännyt vielä kerran Kumaa vastaan ja saanut tietää sen olevan. PASIFISTA. Zoro oli alkanut pyytää Kumaa viemään hänen päänsä ja viimeiseksi sanonut. "LUFFY ON MIES, JOSTA TULEE MERIROSVOKUNINGAS!" Sanji oli yrittänyt uhrata itsensä, Zoro puolesta. Kun on kuulut Judgen ja veljiensä sanovan häntä._ EPÄONNISTUNUT TEKELE! _Nyt hän voisi olla hyödyksi kaikille. He voivat saavuttaa unelmansa ja ehkä he löytävät hänen puolestaan myös All blue. Mutta Zoro lyö hänet tajuttomaksi._

 _ **Ja siitä, mitä pois mä päästin karkaamaan**_

 _ **Nyt kaikki muistuttaa**_

 _Kun hän ja muut heräävät, niin hän huomaa Zoron puuttuvan. Ja lähteen etsimään häntä. Hän löytää hänet seisovan pystyssä ja yltä päältä verestään. "...HERVOTON MÄÄRÄ VERTA...! HEI... E... ELÄTKÖ SÄ!? MINNE SE MENI!? MITÄ TÄÄLLÄ TAPAHTUI...!?" Sanoo Sanji. Onneksi Zoro vastasi hänelle. "EI MIDÄÄN! EI YHDÄÄN MIDÄÄN...!"_

 _Sabaodysaarilla he olivat pelastaneet Camie, joutumasta taivaslohikäärmeen orjaksi ja jutelleet Rayleighliin kanssa. Sen jälkeen taistelleen pasifistia vastaan ja voittanut sen juuri ja juuri, mutta he olivat vielä Thriller barkin taistelun jälkeen vielä uupuneita. Luffy oli antanut käskyn hajaantua, mutta toinen pasifisti hyökkäsi Zoroa kohti. Sanji oli huomannut jo ensimmäisen pasifistin taistelun aikana, että Zoro ei ollut vielä kunnossa ja yritti pidätellä toista pasifistia. Siinä samalla pelastaa Zoroa, mutta sitten oli Kuma ilmestynyt ja lähetti hänet pois._

 _Kaksi vuotta myöhemmin, kun heidän piti tavata Sabaodysaarella Sunnylla. Sanji oli ostamassa lisää muonaa varastoon, kun kalastaja sanoi Zoron menneen väärään laivaan ja oli matkalla jo Nereidinsaarta. Mutta se Marimo oli halkaissut laivan kahtia, aivan kuin Haukansilmä. Silloin Baratiessa edessä kaksi vuotta aikaisemmin. "...Ai, tulit takaisin. Se ja sama mulle..." Sanoi Sanji ja Zoro sanoo. "Taisin... ...Erehtyä laivasta!"_

 _Matkalla kohti Nereidinsaarta, he taistelivat Krakenia vastaan. Sanji oli mennyt, liian kauas ilmakuplastaan ja Kraken yritti löydä Sanjia, kun Zoro leikkasi lonkeron palasiksi. Sanjia alkoi suututtaa, kun Zoro oli pelastanut hänet ja sanoi ivallisesti. "Sinun ei olisi tarvinnut sitä." "Sanoitko jotain, numero seiska?" Zoro vastasi yhtä ivallisesta Sanjille. "Minä teen sinusta fileetä.!" Sanji uhoaa. "Anna tulla vain!" Zoro sanoo._

 _ **Ja hän vaikka luotain lähtee, muistonsa vain kirkastuu**_

 _Juuri kun he olivat aikomassa taistella uusien merenmiespiraattia vastaan, Luffy käyttää valtiaan väriä ja kaataa suurimman osan vihollisia nurin. "'Valtiaan väri'... Jätkällä oli siis piilevä kyky." Sanoo Sanji ja Zoro vastaa. "Menisi kapteeni vaihtoon, jos ei tämän verran osaisi."_

 _Kun taistelu uusien merenmiespiraatteja oli hoidettu. Zoro alkoi valittaa Sanjille. "Tiputtaisit kauemmas, kokinruikku." "TURPA KII! PUDOTAN ENSI KERRALLA PÄÄHÄSI!" Sanji huutaa Zorolle._

 _He olivat tekemässä, lähtöä nereidinsaarelta ja Sanji oli sanonut, että voisi jäädä sinne ja Zoro oli sanonut Sanjille. "Loistava idea. Jää sä tänne, verinekku." "KETÄ MAHDAT NIMITELLÄ. PESUHARJAPÄÄ! PIDÄHÄN VARASI RUOKAPÖYDÄSSÄ! OPIT VIELÄ, ETTEI KOKILLE AUOTA!" Sanji oli huutanut ja Zoro oli huutanut takaisin. "ANTAA TULLA VAAN! SULATAN NIIN PARTATERÄT KUIN MYRKYTKIN!"_

 _Punkhazardissa Sanji oli joutunut Namin kehoon ja he olivat paenneet ulos tehtaasta. He tapasivat Luffyn, Zoron, Robinin, Usoppin ja Brookin heidän väliaikaisessa piilopaikassa. Luffy oli tuonut samurain alavartalon ja sen jälkeen hän lähti etsimään ylävartaloaan. Kun Sanji kuulee sen Brookilta ja pyytää lupaa Luffylta etsiä samuraita. Nami kuulee, että Brook ja Sanji olivat lähtemässä pois hänen näkyvistä niin hän pakottaa Zoron heidän mukaan pakosti. He kaksi tietenkin alkoivat riidellä. "MIKSI MUN PITÄÄ VAIVAUTUA ETSIMÄÄN PIERUSAMURAITA VAIN SIKSI, ETTÄ SÄ IRSTASTONTTU OLET TOLLO!?" Zoro huutaa Sanjille, joka on Namin kehossa. Sanji huutaa Zorolle. "EN PYYTÄNYT MUKAAN! EN KAIPAA SEURAAN MÄNTIÄ, JOKA EI OSAA NAUTTIA TÄSTÄ ONNESTA!"_

 _ **Ajan mittaan kasvaa, voimistuu ja peittää kaiken muun**_

 _He olivat palanneet takaisin, tehtaan sisälle nappaamaan Caesar ja Zoro kuulee Usoppilta, että Luffy hävisi jo kertaalleen Caesar. "JA HITOT! HEI LUFFY!" Zoro huutaa Luffylle, joka vastaa. "Nh?" "ÄLÄ LÖYSÄILE! UUSI MAAILMA! ON VASTA EDESSÄ!" Zoro huutaa Luffylle ja Sanji ei voi olla sanomatta ääneen. "Tiukka kaveri... Itselleen."_

 _Kun merivoimien G5 tyypit alkoivat keskustella Zorosta, kun Sanji ei auttanutkaan häntä. "VELI MUSTAJALKA! MIKSET ÄSKET AUTTANUT, KUN SE KÄVI MEIDÄN KIMPPUUN!?" Kysyy yksi merivoiman miehistä. Sanji vastaa. "ÄLKÄÄ MUHUN TURVAUTUKO! EN MILLOINKAAN POTKI NAISIA!" "ENTÄ, JOS TAISTELISIT HENGESTÄSI!?" " VALITSISIN KUOLEMAN!" "!? Älä nyt hulluja... Vaikka olettekin samaa porukkaa, 'Merirosvonmetsästäjä' vissiin halkaisee epäröimättä... Sillä on paha katse." G5 miehet olivat puhuneet niin Sanji ei voinut olla hymyilemättä, kun tietää pikkusen enemmän Marimosta ja sanoo. "...Kaverilla on kyllä pehmeät kohtansa, mutta se hoitaa homman kotiin jotenkin... Jätetään matsi sille."_

 _Dressrosalla, he olivat yhdessä ravintolassa ja siellä alkoi tapahtua, varkaus tapauksia ja Zorolta varastettiin Syyspuro. Hänelle kerrottiin, että keiju vei sen. Mutta silloin Zoro kuulee katanansa, osuvan ikkunan pieleen ja Zoro lähtee 'keijun' perään. "SEIS, SEIS! EI OLE AIKAA ANTAA SUN HARHAILLA YKSIKSESI!" Sanji huutaa Zorolle ja juoksee perään._

 _Zoro pysähtyy hetkeksi ja yrittää katsoa minne keiju oikein meni. "Minne katosit..." Sanoo Zoro ja Sanji huutaa. "KÄSKIN ODOTTAA, JÄTKÄ! VÄHÄT JOSTAIN MIEKASTA!" "ÄLÄ LUULE, PÄLLI!" Sanji kuulee musiikkia ja näkee kauniin naisen tanssivan. Siinä katsellessaan hän ei Zoro lähtevän, kun hän huomaa, että Marimo on poissa hän huutaa. "AARH! VOI HEMMETTI! KADOTIN SEN NÄKYVISTÄ! MOKOMA EKSYPESUHARJAAAAH...!_

 _ **Ikuisesti häntä ootan**_

 _ **Rinnassani toivo tuo, että hän palaa takaisin**_

 _Jälkikäteen Sanjia kaduttaa, että hukkasi Zoron ja edelleen ajattelee. 'Voi ei kadotin Marimon. Miksi ihmeessä menin kadottamaan hänet.'_

 _ **Ja ehkä kanssaan sittenkin saan kaiken mistä paitsi jäin**_

 _ **Ja hän viimein jää mun luo**_

Sanji on juossut koko linnan läpi ja juoksee parhaillaan sweet city:tiä läpi. Vettä sataa kaatamalla. Sanjille tulee mieleen, kun oli lapsi ja oli viemässä äidilleen itse tekemään ruokaa. Hän kaatui ja koira hyökkäsi, kun pääsi perille, ruoka oli myös vettynyt. Äitinsä palvelija Eponi oli maistanut sitä ja heitti sen pois, mutta hänen äiti vaati saada maistaa oman poikansa tekemää ruokaa. Sanji muistaa miten oli pyytänyt anteeksi, että oli kaatunut sen päälle ja sitä että oli epäonnistunut tekemään sen ruoan. Mutta hän oli sanonut, että oli hyvää.

Koira hyökkäsi koria kohti ja Sanji yrittää komentaa sitä. "Oi, alas, poika! Tämä ruoka ei ole sinulle!" Sanji potkaisee koiraa ja jatkaa juoksemista.

Sweet cityn ulkopuolella paikka jossa Luffy sanoi, odottavan oli sotatanner. Hän katsoo hetken ympärilleen etsien katseellaan Luffya. Nostaa joitakin Big maman kätyreitä ja kutsuu häntä. "Missä sinä olet!?" Sanji alkaa pelätä, että Luffy ei odota häntä ollenkaan vaan lähtenyt.

GRRRROOOWWWLLL!

Outo ääni kuuluu Sanjin selkänsä takaansa. Hän kääntyy katsomaan taakseen ja huomaa silloin tutun hahmon. Sanji alkaa hymyillä, kun näkee että Luffy on pitänyt sanansa hänelle ja odottanut häntä. Vaikka Luffy näkyy oleva kuin elävä muumio. Hän kävelee lähemmäs Luffya ja kuulee, kuinka Luffy nuuhkii ilmaa. Sanji tietää, että Luffy haistaa ruoan helposti. Luffy avaa silmänsä ja sanoo. "Ah... Thandi..." Aivan, kuin vanhan hampaaton miehen ääni, kuuluu Luffyn suusta. Sanji kääntää katseen pois päin Luffysta. Hänestä tuntuu kuin olisi pikku lapsi, joka on jäänyt kiinni tekemässä jotain pahaa. Sanji häpeää aikaisempaa käytöstään Luffya kohtaan. "En koskaan käskenyt sinua odottaa minua." Sanji sanoo Luffylle ja jatkaa. " **Syö.** " Ja viskaa rikkinaisen korin Luffy syliin.

Luffy avaa korin ja ottaa bentoon rasian esiin ja avaa sen. "Mit..." Sanji kuulee, kun Luffy sanovan. "Pudotin sen matkalla ja se meni muusiksi. Tämä on epäonnistunut ateria, olenko oikeassa?" Sanoo Sanji. Luffy ei sano mitään hetkeen ja Sanji odottaa, että hän sanoisi jotain. Sanji kuulee, kuinka Luffy pureskelee. Silloin Luffy huutaa. "Herkullista! Tämä on hyvää! Uskomaton herkullista! Sinä laitoit, meidän kaikkien lempi ruoat tähän!" Sanji sanoo Luffylle. "Valehtelija!"

Luffy oli syönyt ja saanut voimansa takaisin, joten Sanji sanoo. "Kun olet syönyt, joten lähde." "!? Mitä sinä sanot?! Sinä tulet mukaan!" Sanji kertoo kolme syytä miksi ei voi lähteä, kun hän on sanonut sen ja pyytää uudelleen Luffya lähtemään. Luffy menee Sanjin eteen ja lyö häntä ensimmäistä kertaa koko ajalta. Luffy ei ole koskaan lyönyt häntä, vaikka hän on kyllä potkinut Luffya melkein jostakin syystä.

"KERRO MINULLE HEMMETTIN TOTUUS!" Luffy huutaa Sanjille.

Sanji katsoo hetken Luffya ja näkee mielessään onnelliset hetket Sunnylla. Kyyneleet alkavat nousta hänen silmiin ja sanoo Luffylle. " **LUFFY... MINÄ... MINÄ HALUAN MENNÄ KOTIIN! SUNNELLE!** " Sanji sanoo parkuen Luffylle ja ajattelee. 'Haluan myös sanoa Zorolle, että rakastan häntä.'

* * *

Jatkuu


End file.
